Amour
by msjgatsby
Summary: a·mour: n. A love affair, especially a secret or illicit one.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** So it's not in canon, but I wrote it as a possible continuation to a different Graceland story earlier, and I liked it, so I fixed it up and thought I'd share it as a one shot.

I wrote this before "Smoke Alarm" aired, so for purposes of this story, presume Juan's still alive, Mike has not been stabbed, and Paige doesn't know Mike's secret.

* * *

_Prologue_

Mike walks through the shady parking lot of the pay-by-the-hour motel. He glances over his shoulder, making sure he's not being followed. The perimeter seems clear.

He has a mission. One he can't allow himself to be swayed from, no matter what happens inside. He needs to get this confession.

He knocks on the door of room 264 and glances over his shoulder once again to check the scene. The door cracks open, and then closes. Mike hears the inside chain being unlocked. He shifts his weight nervously. It will take all his focus and a small miracle to get this accomplished.

The doorway swings open. Before Mike can say a word, he is yanked inside the stale room. His breath is knocked from his lungs as he is shoved roughly back up against the closed door he just entered.


	2. Part One

**Part One**

Mike looks at the trail of clothing leading to the threadbare bed and sighs. He does not want to even think about what stains might be on the comforter his bare body is resting on. He's currently propped up in a half seated position against the headboard, and he looks down at the lithe naked woman lazing between his legs.

That did not go as he had rehearsed in the mirror this morning. Not that the sex wasn't amazing. It was just a little out of order of how he had envisioned the afternoon. But it wasn't too late. He could adjust his plans. Now that he had all his blood back in his brain, he could focus on what he came here to do.

He knew he should have arranged to meet in a public place to have this conversation. He should have learned his lesson after that incident in the phone room last week, but how was he supposed to know her Russian accent was so sexy? Still, he should have known he couldn't be trusted in a room alone with Paige, let alone a motel room.

Paige is lying on her stomach on the bed between Mike's bare legs, resting her head on one thigh, and tracing the curve of his knee absentmindedly. She still shows some evidence of a postcoital glow, but it's quickly fading as Mike talks.

"...Look, all I'm saying is, I'm getting tired of sneaking around. Would it really be so bad if we told people about us?" Mike asks, his fingers lightly combing through her hair.

"I think it's kind of hot, the thrill of getting caught." Paige presses a soft kiss to the pale skin of his inner thigh.

"Don't you get enough of that in our jobs? Why do we need to have it in our relationship? Don't roll your eyes at me, Paige. We've been doing this for months."

"Seven weeks. Don't exaggerate."

"Eleven weeks. I'm counting from first kiss, not first time sleeping together."

"Our first kiss was undercover. Doesn't count."

"Fine. Nine weeks, five days and about…" Mike glanced at the clock next to the bed, "...eighteen hours. "

"Mmmm… You know that makes today our 69th day anniversary. We should find a way to celebrate." She brushes a soft fingertip up his now semi erect penis.

Mike stares down, exasperated, at the blonde mop of hair in his lap. He will not let her use sex as a distraction from the current conversation. Not again, at least. He'll need an energy drink or something if she expects him to go another round so soon.

"The point is; like it or not, we are in a relationship." Mike grabs her wandering hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her palm. Successfully ceasing any plans she may have had of diverting him.

"Why must you call it that?" Paige groans.

"Do you have a better term? And don't you dare say fuck buddies."

"I prefer to say we're having an 'amour'." She grins mischievously up at him.

"How very french of you." It's now Mike's turn to roll his eyes at her avoidance of terms.

"Oui Monsieur." Paige sits up on her knees between his, so she is the proper height to lean in to kiss him deeply, trying to prove how french she could be. He sighs against her lips, but acquiesces, lazily kissing her in return.

"Can we at least tell Johnny?" Mike breaks away to ask. "He keeps trying to send me home with random women. He's going to think I'm gay."

"You just want to brag."

"I do. I absolutely do." Mike said, giving her a lingering look up and down. "Look at you, God."

"Look, you know I would tell people if we could." Paige sighs, frustrated with having this conversation again.

She pulls away, and crawls over his leg to sit on the bed next to him. She brings her knees up to her chin, and ropes the fingers of one hand in her hair, curling herself into a human ball.

"Really? What would you tell them?" He asks, scooting closer, and ignoring her reserved body language.

"It doesn't matter! We can't tell anyone!" She flings her hand out in frustration that he doesn't seem to get it, and nearly accidentally smacks him in the process.

"It matters to me. Because you don't seem too eager to let people know about me. Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Every time she scoots away from him, he moves closer.

"Mike. We've talked about this. You know the risks."

"Yes, I do." He says simply, holding her stare. "But I don't care. I want to sleep in the same bed as you every night. I want to be able to hold your hand as we walk down the street. I don't want to have to resist the urge to kiss you when you nearly get yourself killed. Don't do that to me again, by the way. I want to just once, see you wake up in the morning. Don't you want those things with me too?"

"Of course I do, but that's not the job!"

Paige cannot believe that he is using some of their precious stolen moments together to talk about this. There are such more pleasurable uses of their time. If she had known he was going to be like this earlier, she would have actually bothered with foreplay, instead of insisting he fuck her immediately standing up against the motel room door.

"Mike, Graceland is important. We can't put our feelings ahead of the house."

"You told me Graceland was a place to feel safe. Where we could be ourselves. If we keep pretending there's nothing between us, how are we supposed to have that?"

"We have to."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Well, maybe that's not good enough for me anymore."

His words come out harshly, like a gunshot. Once out, time seems to slow down and the words just hang in the air between them.

Paige may be a master actress on the job, but right now she is unable to hide the fear in her voice, or keep it from shaking as she hesitantly asks, "So what are you saying? That you want to end this?"


	3. Part Two

**Authors Note:** I don't know if I need to say this, since with exception of the prologue and epilogue these characters are naked literally the entire time, but there's some sexy stuff in this chapter. So you've been warned. I appreciate feedback, or just if people want to say hi. If you are kind enough to write a review and want a reply, let me know or ask a question.

This story will have a prologue, three parts, and an epilogue.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Two**

"Well, maybe that's not good enough for me anymore."

His words come out harshly, like a gunshot. Once out, time seems to slow down and the words just hang in the air between them.

"So what are you saying? That you want to end this?" Paige hesitantly asks.

"NO!" Mike insists quickly, "No, that's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying then?" Paige asks quietly.

She swears her heart stopped beating at Mike's careless words, but his immediate insistence that he was not ending this managed to start it again, albeit at a quicker pace than normal.

She watches Mike rub the back of his neck, the way he always does when he's considering what to say next. She counts the seconds it takes him to answer by her rapid pulse.

Finally, he seems to find his words, though he says them slowly. He's carefully revealing information little by little, constantly weighing her reactions, not wanting to share too much.

"Look, Paige. I'm falling for you." Mike admits with a shaky voice. When she doesn't run away or slap him, he takes it as a sign to keep speaking.

"...Seriously. I'm so into you, it's crazy. Sometimes, I just find myself smiling for no reason," He laughs nervously, but continues, "...and these past few weeks have been great. Really..."

Paige shifts her weight nervously. To her, this still sounds like the beginning of a breakup.

"...I just want to make sure I'm not falling alone here." Mike finally admits his fear out loud. The one that's been building since he first arrived at Graceland.

Mike sits there, unable to look at her after his confession, holding his breath in anticipation of her response. He knows Paige doesn't like to talk about feelings. She likes to be seen as strong, and her inability to show vulnerability makes it difficult for Mike to gage what she's feeling. Especially when his judgement is so clouded by his own feelings for her.

And he doesn't want to change her, but if she's not where he is, then Mike needs to know now, because he needs to get out. He's willing to wait for her, but if she's not at least on that path, he needs to save himself.

Because even if she's not ready to hear the words out loud, Mike knows he's in love with her.

Paige sits quietly processing Mike's confession. Her heart is still racing from the fear that this isn't enough for him. That she isn't enough. She's worried she can't give him more without spinning out of control, and Paige needs to be in control. Her whole life, she's valued her independence and her ability to take care of herself first, without needing a man. Mike snuck up on her, with his freshly pressed shirts, innocent blue eyes, and boyish idealism and she's not quite sure when it happened, but she's fairly certain she's not just falling; she's fallen.

It's a new feeling that she's never quite had before, and it terrifies her. She keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop, because it can't be possible to maintain this high. Spending her life among druggies and addicts has warned her, people will tear their lives apart chasing after that unreachable first hit of euphoria.

The same analytical overworking brain that makes Paige such a damn good agent, is making her head spin seeing all the possibilities of ways this could go wrong. So she does what she always does when she needs to feel safe, centered and focused. She looks to Mike. Looking at him, the fears in her mind quiet, and she sees a scared boy asking her to reassure him that she cares. Which she does. Obviously.

Reaching up she gently lays a hand on his cheek and turns his face so he's looking at her.

"You're not alone." She assures him bravely.

"Ok." And suddenly it is.

Those three words weren't much, but it was enough for now to quell the tension in the room. Mike leans in to hesitantly kiss her, a weight taken off his chest when she kisses him tenderly back.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" He pulls away to ask, smiling cheekily at her.

"Don't push your luck, Levi." Paige laughs.

His lips still her laughing ones. Both are trying to distract themselves from the fear of where this relationship is going, and the kiss quickly builds to a desperate fervor. Mike grabs her and drags her body down the bed so she's lying beneath him, his lips hungry against hers.

He begins to kiss his way over to her ear, then makes his way down her neck to her left breast, taking a moment to suck on the rosy peak. The familiar pattern lets her know where he intends for this kiss to lead. When the bud is teased to his satisfaction, he repeats the act on it's twin, before continuing his path down her flat stomach.

Paige sighs as he settles between her legs, placing one arm under her hips to angle her to him, and brushing his tongue over her.

Mike tongue flicks across her sensitive flesh and he uses two fingers to simultaneously stretch her insides. His tongue draws circles around her clit, and then reverses. Seven weeks of practice have taught him exactly how to pleasure Paige. He's learned which pressures and patterns she responds best to, but being Mike, he's eager to learn more and improve.

This is one of the more pleasant things Paige has had to adjust to since her and Mike started hooking up. Before this, Paige had never had a guy who cared so exclusively about her pleasure. When Mike first tried to go down on her, she was uncomfortable. No guy had really ever tried to before. Sure, she'd have the occasional man who would lick her twice and then expect to be blown for twenty minutes as a reward, but Mike not only knew what he was doing, he genuinely seemed to love it. Once Paige had learned to trust him enough to just let him go; to not fight him, lie back and enjoy, she'd been consistently orgasming ever since.

She lies back and runs her fingers encouragingly through his hair. She closes her eyes, getting lost in the familiar rush. Eventually, her hips begin to buck on their own accord, but he uses his arm to hold her steadily in place. He increases his tempo to match her syncopated breaths, and god bless that hand gripper thing he is always carrying.

Just as she is getting close, he pulls his tongue away, but continues to tease her with his fingers just enough to keep her in the moment.

"Say my name, Paige. Say who you belong to." He commands in a low rough voice, watching her face as she grasps for her climax.

Well, this is new. Paige likes this domineering side of Mike.

"Mike. I'm yours." Paige moans willingly.

"Admit it." Mike orders, "I want to hear you say the words."

"Mike. Yours. I'm yours. Yours alone. Mike please!"

"THE word, Paige. Say what you are. You're my what?"

"You can't be serious." Her eyes fly open.

The realization of what he is asking her to do dawns on her, and for a moment she almost forgets her impending euphoria as she stares down incredulously at the man between her thighs.

"Oh, I am. Say it, and I'll let you cum." His smile is conniving, and his fingers slow to an agonizing rate. His mouth hovers just above her, and he purposely lets his breath slide out over her clitoris.

"Mike..." She whines at his cruel teasing.

"Say it." he demands, knowing just how close she is.

"I'm your… Fuck Mike!" Paige forgets her pride and screams the word. "Mike... I'm your _girlfriend_. Mike please!"

At this point, she would say anything. She was so close to the edge.

"I know." Mike grins triumphantly, but quickly lowers his mouth back to her. His tongue caresses her with fresh resolve.

The feeling of his mouth on her again pushes Paige rapidly towards her climax, and her hand comes down to grasp his free hand, as he takes her trembling to the peak. Her fingers intertwine with his, and her other hand digs her fingers into his scalp, holding him to her as she breaks apart under his talented tongue.

When the last of her tremors subside, Mike brings his head back up to rest on the pillow beside her, looking very proud of himself. She kisses him as a silent thank you, and can taste herself on his lips.

For the next few minutes they lay there silently, lying on their backs, side by side. Paige basking in the afterglow and Mike watching her serene smile he put on her face.

A content silence surrounds them.

Mike is just about to fall asleep when Paige breaks the silence.


	4. Part Three

**Author's Note:** Because there's no Graceland this week, and I'm sure some people are going through withdrawal, I shall finish this story tonight.

Big thanks to LovesLoveAndAngst, because we're just totally on the same page. lol Keeps me motivated to share my writings.

* * *

**Part Three**

Mike is just about to fall asleep when Paige breaks the silence.

"Just so you know, your dirty talk could use a little work."

"You think?" He murmurs lazily next to her, not seeming at all bothered by her critique.

"Don't get me wrong. You started off strong, 'say my name' and all that, but in the end? I felt kind of like you were saying 'Yeah, baby, you're gonna take it. You're going to take it all. Yeah that's right, you let me make tender respectful love to you.'"

"I know you're joking, but just so you know, I like it when you don't just refer to us as fucking." Mike says nonchalantly, staring up at the ceiling.

Paige giggles.

"I'm serious."

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're wearing me like lip gloss." Paige scoffs.

"You're deflecting." He says. His eyes closed, he casually licks his lips.

"Now you sound like my shrink." Paige mutters.

"Do you tell your shrink about me?" He turns to her, his blue eyes suddenly ablaze with curiosity.

"No. Do you tell yours about me?" She retorts. Some emotion she can't name clouds his eyes, and he looks down towards the mattress.

"No." He admits.

She feels like there's more he should be saying, but instead the silence just settles back over them. She lies there propped on her side, mirroring him. He reaches between them, and takes her hand, playing with her fingers lazily. He stares intently as he silently runs a finger over each crease and line on her palm. Up one finger and back again, as if he's trying to read the future.

She takes advantage of his silent distraction to study his face. The disheveled hair, messy from where her fingers had grasped. The defined lines on his forehead and eyes that had gotten twice as deep since he got to Graceland. The long lashes, that hid his blue eyes from her. The creases that ran from his nose to the corner of his lips. The stubble that was beginning to line his normally clean shaven jaw. He was so pretty it hurt to look at him.

"It doesn't count, you know." She says, looking away.

"What doesn't?"

"What I said earlier, it doesn't count." She's not using the G-word again. He knows what she's talking about.

"Why not?"

"It's extortion. I would have said anything at that moment." She says, looking back at him, "I couldn't think with you doing that."

He drags a lazy finger up her side, contemplating her words. "I knew that was the only way you'd admit it. You think too much."

"This coming from you?" He ignores her jab. He was focused on a singular topic today and would not let her change course.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you a wife here, Paige. We don't have to tell anyone. Not yet at least. But you're important to me, and I want to know that I'm important to you too."

"Can't we just enjoy this for what it is?" Paige sighs, rolling over flat on her back staring at the ceiling. Mike scoots closer to her, propping himself half over her so he is looking down into her eyes.

"Yes. And what this is, is you're my girlfriend." He whispers playfully, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Ugh, listen to yourself. It sounds so cheesy." Paige throws her arm over her eyes, unable to stand the sight of his adorable smirk and his mussed hair.

"I like the way it sounds." Mike says simply, kissing her again. "I like the way it sounds even better when you say it." He naws playfully on her shoulder.

"It doesn't change anything! We still can't tell anyone." She peeks out from under her arm.

"If it doesn't change anything, then it shouldn't matter if you say it." He says stubbornly, taking her arm from over her face. Holding her hand next to her head, he rubs his thumb over her palm.

"Please?" He kisses her again. "For me? Just say it once." He trails kisses playfully down her neck, and Paige feels her resolve weaken.

"Why can't you be normal, and have a fear of commitment like every other man on the planet?" Paige swats playfully at him.

"Because you taste too good." He gives her a long passionate kiss, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. "I'm addicted."

"Addicts can't be trusted." She says warily, eyes still closed from his kiss.

"You can trust me." He whispers, his playful tone developing a serious edge. "I won't tell anyone. Please, Paige? Just say it so I know I'm not imagining this whole thing."

"Ugh." Paige growls in frustration, suddenly flipping him over with one leg, reversing their positions so she is above him, straddling him on the bed. He stares up at her adoringly from where he lies underneath her. His hands settle on her hips, and his thumb continues tracing small circles on her skin.

She brings her hands up to her hair and lets out a yell of frustration that could probably be heard in the parking lot.

"I have the most obnoxiously persistent boyfriend ever!" She rolls her eyes, unable to keep the grin off her face from witnessing his beaming expression.

"Sounds rough. Maybe you should find a way to shut him up." Mike grins up at her, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs. His smile is so large that she can count every single one of his perfectly white teeth.

"Yes, I think I'll just have to." She leans down for another impassioned kiss; a task made abnormally difficult due to their lips being preoccupied hosting matching smiles.


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"No wait! He's just kidding! Come back." Johnny calls desperately after the gorgeous redhead walking away from the table he and Mike are sitting at in the Drop.

Mike watches the offended woman go with relief. He covertly scans the bar for Paige's location. She is still playing pool with Briggs, against Charlie and Jakes. Mike hopes she didn't witness the redhead who he just had to eject from his lap.

He had made so much progress this afternoon with getting Paige to open up to him. He would hate to have some unreciprocated flirting by another woman screw things up. Not that he could tell Johnny any of this.

"What the hell was that?" Johnny demands, turning to Mike like he's crazy.

Mike just shrugs in response, sipping his beer and fighting the urge to look over his shoulder at Paige again.

"Mikey, she was a ten dude. No you know what? She was an eleven. Come on! And she was into you. I mean, she actually bit your ear. I don't know what you learned in DC, but on the West Coast that means grab your keys and it is on!"

"She wasn't my type Johnny."

"Mikey she was Miss Brazil. Literally a beauty queen. She volunteered with blind children in Africa for a year. She used to date Clooney, son. CLOONEY!"

"She was too.."

"...too what? Too perfect? Too horny? Too big of breasts?"

Mike just shrugs and tries to look innocent. He stares at the beer in his hand, avoiding Johnny's exasperated glare. Since he can't reveal the real reason to Johnny for his recent "celibacy" kick, Mike is left with no choice but to sit there and take the criticism being thrown his way.

"Mikey dude. You gotta give me something. I served that up on a platter for you, and you just let her go. Damn. That's like the fifth one this month. You feeling ok Bro?"

"I'm fine Johnny. I just don't have time for the whole dating thing right now. I've got a lot going on with being under with this cartel..."

"Mikey, I'm not talking about dating. I'm talking about sex. It's got to be months since you had any. Think of your boys. Think of your safety!"

"My safety Johnny?" Mike asks dubiously.

"Yeah, man, your safety. If your hand's all tired out from all your self loving, how are you going to properly handle your gun? Sleeping with that woman could save your life. Safety first."

"I doubt it…" Mike mutters under his breath. When your girlfriend is a highly trained, heavily armed, super spy with gang connections, promiscuity is not the safe choice.

"Look, is this about Abby? Dude, that was like half a year ago. So it didn't work out. You get back on the horse and try again, and there is one red headed fillie over there begging to be ridden." Johnny clearly is not going to let this go, "You think that girl's looking for a boyfriend? No. She's looking for someone to love her up right tonight. She's still looking over here, man. You've still got a shot. Just go over there, buy her a drink and get your head in the game..."

"Hey, Johnny," Paige's voice surprises Mike.

He didn't even hear Paige approach, but suddenly she is standing behind his chair. Mike turns to greet her, hoping to find a subtle way of letting her know he wasn't encouraging this.

Mike doesn't get a chance to speak. Paige takes everyone, including herself, by surprise when she leans down, grabs Mike and kisses him hard.

Mike instantly responds to her determined lips, melting from her unexpected sudden public display of affection. If he were standing, his knees would have buckled from the pure force of her kiss. The entire room slips away, and she delves her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. She runs one hand down his chest possessively, and Mike swears she rips some of his buttons.

Once she's certain she has proved her point, Paige pulls away in a whirl of blond hair, leaving Mike dazed. Giving Johnny a pointed look, she says sharply, "He's spoken for. Drop it. Ok?"

Johnny sits there open mouthed, but manages a wordless nod.

Paige reaches down and grabs Mike's drink off the table. She downs it in one throw, then slams the empty glass down and turns to go finish her game of pool.

The two boys are left speechless.

They can do nothing but watch her leave as suddenly as she appeared. Mike thinks he sees her shoot the redhead a smug glare as she crosses the bar, but he can't be sure.

"Dude! What?! You and Paige? How long has this been going on?" Johnny demands in an excited hushed whisper, when Paige is finally out of earshot.

Mike, still recovering from the kiss, shrugs and tries to act casual. He can't completely suppress the grin that is taking over his face, but he brings his now empty beer bottle to his lips in an attempt to hide it.

"About nine weeks, five days, and twenty-three hours."


End file.
